


【赫海/云次方】李赫海与阿云龙

by yuxiiii



Category: Super Junior, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Summary: 如题 天花板次方的中韩梦幻联动 沙雕文学 一发完
Relationships: 云次方 - Relationship, 赫海
Kudos: 1





	【赫海/云次方】李赫海与阿云龙

情侣档综艺嘉宾之李赫海与阿云龙

“中文就像吃饭一样简单！”

酒店套房里，李赫宰正对着李东海孜孜不倦地练习这句话，而李东海则是带着耳机，嘴里小声嘟囔着什么。

他们这次来中国是受到一档同性情侣综艺的邀请，导演和他们说也没啥任务，就是吃吃喝喝旅旅游玩一玩，和另外一对情侣嘉宾互动一下而已，很轻松。

suju的巡演刚圆满完成，李东海觉得闲着也是闲着，还不如和李赫宰一起出来放松身心。

另一对嘉宾他们压根儿就不认识，但听说也是搞音乐的，还是搞音乐剧的，李赫宰瞬间来了兴趣，恨不得能把时间加速，快点儿到录制的那一天去。

“嘎子，他们俩是韩国人，我们咋沟通啊？”郑云龙坐在床上撸猫，对于明天的节目录制，他稍稍有点儿紧张。这么多年了，他还是不能完全适应镜头这种无处不在的可怕玩意儿。

相比之下，阿云嘎显得轻松多了。他敷了张面膜，无奈地甩给郑云龙一个眼神，“这还用你操心，人家摄制组肯定有准备那种即时翻译器。”

第二天一大早，两队人马从不同的方向出发，赶在六点整抵达了一个如同世外桃源般的江南小镇。

几台摄影机已经准备就绪，导演让他们不要太拘谨，怎么日常怎么来。李东海扯着李赫宰的衣角，怯生生地望着对面车上下来的两个一米八几的男人。

“他们咋这么高啊？”李东海趴在李赫宰耳边小声地问。

为了凹造型，阿云嘎还特地带了副墨镜。郑云龙看对面两个人粘得那么紧，下意识地以为他们是在和自己挑战谁更恩爱些，当着一众摄影师的面拉起了阿云嘎的手，面不改色心不跳。

“你们好，”毕竟是初次见面，李赫宰微微鞠了个躬，用韩国人的礼节和他们打招呼，“我叫李赫宰。”

“我是李东海，我是他老公。不对，他是我老伯！”李东海上前和阿云嘎握了下手，继续用不熟练的中文说，“你很帅。”

郑云龙在不认识的人面前放不开，他腰背挺得笔直，不苟言笑，和李赫宰握了握手，眼神却看着李东海，冷淡地说：“谢谢。郑云龙。”

“你们好呀，我叫阿云嘎，这次还请多多关照呀！诶呀，你们别看我家大龙绷得这么紧，熟了就好了，你们别怕！两位应该算是我们的前辈吧？叫我嘎子就好。”

导演率先在村子里给他们四个准备了一个农家小院，接下来的一天一夜，他们需要自食其力，自给自足。

郑云龙话不太多，默默地跟在阿云嘎身边。李东海想着节目效果还是得有的，拉着李赫宰过去和阿云嘎聊天。

“听说您是音乐剧演员啊？”一句话里参杂着中文和韩文，阿云嘎还是听懂了，微笑着点点头。

郑云龙不知道从什么时候贴到了阿云嘎身边，装作无意地将李东海和他隔开，还传给李东海一个带着警告意味的眼神。

来到小院儿，紧接着是一个分配房间的小游戏。游戏很简单，两个套房的门上贴着不同种类的音乐，如果两个人选到了同一个分类，那么他们就会住同一间房。

第一个挑选房间的人是阿云嘎，他在两间房之间徘徊了一会儿，坏笑着对镜头说：“我家大龙肯定会选那间，我俩的感情没有人可以影响到的，我刚好和韩国友人认识一下，选这间。”

第二个是郑云龙，他毫不犹豫地选了自己喜欢的那间，进去后发现没有人在，倒也不是很在意，把行李放好后，钻进了隔壁的房间。

“你怎么选这间啊？”阿云嘎见他进来还有几分惊讶，“你不应该去旁边那个吗？”

郑云龙舒舒服服地坐到床上，什么也不解释。

第三个是李东海，他选了和郑云龙一样的房间，发现里面只有行李没有人，疑惑地看着摄影师，用韩语问道：“怎么回事？”

李赫宰压轴出场，他选了和阿云嘎一样的房间，这是他事先和李东海说好的，这种综艺节目要的不就是挑战彼此对彼此信任度的刺激嘛，一晚上而已，他完全没问题。

结果床上坐着的两个人让他傻了眼，磕磕巴巴地说：“你？我？我们……三个人？”

“就你多余呗。”郑云龙笑着开了个玩笑，李赫宰还愣在原地，他走上前拍了拍他的肩膀，“放心放心，我在隔壁，我去找你老公。”

“我是他老公！”这句话倒是字正腔圆。

选完房间，离晚饭还有一段时间，他们四个可以在屋子里稍微小憩一下。李赫宰从行李箱里拿出一个小铝锅、一包泡面和一桶泡菜，大方地递给阿云嘎，两根手指比作筷子，放在嘴前面，示意他别客气。

“你中文说得还挺好的啊。”阿云嘎自然而然地接了过来，心里想着待会儿给郑云龙送去。

李赫宰使出了他独家的露牙龈笑，一字一句地说：“中文就和吃饭一样简单！”

另一间房的气氛就没这么友好了。郑云龙衣服都没换，躺在床上闭着眼睛，好像已经睡熟了。李东海也不知道该不该打扰他，一个人坐着又太无聊，便找了个话题，问道：“龙哥，你和嘎子在一起多久了？”

“我比你小，”原来郑云龙并没有睡着，只是在闭目养神而已，他睁开眼睛想了想，“算下来这是第十二个年头了。”

翻译耳机还是有一点延迟，李东海听到答案后，眼里露出了胜利的光芒，说道：“我和赫宰在一起十七八年了吧，都记不清了呢。”

“我们是从小一起长大的，大学同班同学。”郑云龙起了点兴趣，撑起身子坐起来，不服输地说道。

李东海有几分惊喜，快速说道：“我们也是从小一起长大的！我们是一个公司的练习生，后来进了一个团，现在还有自己的小分队呢。”

不一会儿，郑云龙就和李东海混熟了。两个人都是外冷内热的类型，东扯西扯地也总能找到一点儿话题，再加上郑云龙平时会看一些韩国的音乐剧节目，而李东海的队友里恰好有人最近在做音乐剧，使他们俩的话题更多了些。

摄制组给他们出的下一道难题是做晚饭，但这根本就难不倒全韩国最会下泡面的男人李赫宰，和全中国最会做羊肉火锅的郑云龙。

尽管他们面前的食材不算很多，但郑云龙和李赫宰很快就商量出了对策：他们要联手做一道中式部队火锅。

“嘎子，你帮我切个菜！”郑云龙将羊肉焯水，对一边和李东海闲聊的阿云嘎喊道。

“东海，你去烧水！”李赫宰跑回屋子里拿了泡面和泡菜来，正用手机计算器算着四包泡面应该加多少水量才好吃。

阿云嘎拿了一把豆角，在李东海眼前晃了晃，“你看，这是我家大龙。”

“哇。”李东海适当地做出一个惊讶的表情，不过阿云嘎并没有理会他的反应。

“大龙，我一会儿要把你吃掉～”

这句话翻译成韩文，怎么听怎么不对劲，李东海愣了几秒，心想现在综艺的尺度都这么大的吗，便插嘴说：“我和赫宰家住在楼上楼下，那只是为了防止狗仔来偷拍而已。大部分时间我都去他家，他家的密码只有我知道。”

他以为自己已经算是比较含蓄地撒了一把狗粮，没想到阿云嘎瞥了他一眼，不屑地说：“我家大龙啊，他身上穿的全都是我的。我的衣柜就是他的衣柜，我买的鞋就是他的鞋。我吃啥他就吃啥。我俩最长一次不见面也不超过三个月。诶对了，听说你们韩国要服兵役吧？”

“对，”李东海已经猜到他要说啥了，“但我和赫宰同一年差几天入伍的，我们每次休假都去看彼此，我还给他写了很多首情歌。”

水烧开了，菜也切好了，两个人有说有笑地走到郑云龙他们那儿去。

菜品准备完毕，就等着开锅了。郑云龙靠在阿云嘎肩膀上，那么大一只竟然给人一种小鸟依人的错觉。

他们四个围坐在小方桌前，导演特地让他们忆往昔，说说在一起这么多年以来的辛酸史。

可惜导演又算错了，他们怎么可能会说辛酸史呢。

李东海夹了一筷子泡面，放进李赫宰碗里，语气里不无炫耀地说道：“我和赫宰有自己的小分队呢！”

“我俩也有，”郑云龙盘子里已经堆满了肉，根本不需要他自己动手，“我们双云组合。”

“我俩一个姓，都姓李。可能这就是缘分吧。”李赫宰笑眯眯地望向李东海，眼里是满满的即将要溢出来的爱意。

阿云嘎先是和郑云龙说了几句悄悄话，从李赫宰的角度看，他好像是在亲吻郑云龙的脖子似的。

“我和我家大龙名字里都有个云字，可能这就是天注定吧。”

过了会儿，李赫宰向导演组要来了几瓶啤酒，说是吃部队火锅怎么可以没酒。

李东海喝了一杯脸就有点红了，阿云嘎则是动都没动，直接推给了郑云龙，娇滴滴地给他使了个眼色。郑云龙二话不说，把阿云嘎面前的酒拿到了自己面前，说：“他不喝酒，我帮他喝。”

“你们感情真好啊，”李东海不无羡慕地夸奖道，他和李赫宰之间的距离彻底成了负数，“你们结婚了吗？赫宰和我在舞台上给彼此带过婚纱，我们就算结婚了。”

阿云嘎的左手又一次消失了，如果是个近视的人从远处看，估计会以为他看到了什么有两个头的人形怪物。

“我们大学时候演过情侣，在舞台上接过吻。之后演唱会，他还给我下跪过。”阿云嘎的手从背后轻轻掐了下郑云龙，两个人相视一笑。

“我每次回老家都是赫宰和我一起回去的，而且都是他开车。”李东海说着望向了李赫宰，乌黑发亮的瞳仁里只有他一个人的倒影。

“我带着嘎子回青岛，在大雨天去过沙滩。嘎子带我回草原，我们喝酒吃肉，围着篝火唱歌跳舞，还亲了一只小羊。”

导演渐渐意识到，局面开始往他控制不住的方向发展了。当然，他意识到的时候为时已晚。

“我们会永远在一起的，对不对啊，赫宰？我还是每天三趟去你家串门，你也照旧在舞台对我说我爱你。”

“哥，这么多年，你真的辛苦了。我会一直陪在你身边的，我的老艺术家。”

整个节目摄制组的人全体化身成了柠檬精，他们大喊着磕到了磕到了磕到真的了，一边又建议导演以后不要再搞这样的节目，太伤单身狗的心。


End file.
